


Impressions

by ElizaHiggs



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/pseuds/ElizaHiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she flirts, he shuts it down quickly | Summer POV | Summer considers the Agent who's questioning her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes from Season 4, Episode 8: Cho interviews Summer when she's under arrest for credit card theft  
> \--  
> I do not own any of these characters

She lounges back in her seat across the table from one of the cops who picked her up for credit card theft, the one who’s now asking her a series of questions in a low voice.

He’s the older one who cuffed her, the Asian one.

“Cho,” she says, musingly, as if she can’t hear him, “that’s Korean, right?”

He ignores this and keeps talking. She’d have liked to be questioned by the younger, sexy one, the one that looked like he should have been in a boy band, but Cho had taken one look at the way Rigsby smiled at Summer when she simpered in his direction and shooed him from the room.

Although.

Cho has removed his suit jacket, which makes him moderately more entertaining to look at. He wears a short sleeve dress shirt with a tie; it’s a square look, and it’d be nerdy if his pecs and shoulders weren’t threatening to burst through the seams, like Clark Kent becoming Superman.

She’s watching those shoulders when he winces, slightly, in pain.

“Bad back?” she asks with faux sympathy, and he looks up at her from his notebook, as if he’s noticed her for the first time. 

“Yeah,” he says simply. 

That deep voice doesn’t hurt, either. But when she flirts, he shuts it down quickly, so she changes tactics and proposes a deal. She knows who they’re after, it isn’t hard to piece together. She tells them where to find Vega; they drop the theft charges. Done and done. 

Flirting with Wayne is more successful. The man practically empties out the vending machine for her. She’s still finishing off the potato chips when Cho is back to tell her she’s free to go. 

On the way out the door, she stops to place a hand on his bicep. She can’t resist flirting again – what’s the harm, really? – and is thrilled when he flirts back, or at least, what she suspects passes for flirting from him.

When she gets home she decides to lay low for the night, and she climbs into bed with a full glass of scotch, neat. The thing about sex work is, well, it’s work, and doesn’t always leave time for a girl to take care of herself. Sometimes she’s too tired, too worn out, too busy. 

Tonight, she decides to appreciate the night off. And if her thoughts drift towards Agent Cho and his biceps as she slips her fingers down her panties, well. She doesn't expect to ever see him again.


End file.
